


Pushed

by Smittenwithdaydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenwithdaydreams/pseuds/Smittenwithdaydreams
Summary: Stiles needs to talk about what happened.





	Pushed

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot; new to the Sterek fandom. Currently on Season 3 of Teen Wolf.

Stiles stood in the center of the room, illuminated by the sun scorching through the windows. Stiles liked summer. He liked how he could go out without wearing a jacket, he liked how his fridge was always full of refreshing beverages, and he liked how everyone was happier. Well, almost everyone. 

‘What do you want?’ Derek asked, padding barefeet out of the shadows in nothing but shorts and a vest top. He didn’t look up from the book he was reading which irked Stiles more than his casual tone. Stiles scoffed in disbelief, looking away from the werewolf. Derek’s eyes lifted. He closed the book with a thud and folded his arms, watching Stiles with irritation. 

‘What do I want?’ Stiles asked, repeating the question. ‘I want to talk about what happened. I want you to stop ignoring me.’ Stiles fixed Derek with pleading eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. 

‘Alright, Stiles,’ Derek said slowly, ‘what did happen?’ Stiles’ brows knitted together, creasing his forehead. 

‘You kissed me,’ he said, his voice raising in assertion. 

‘I think you’ll find that you kissed me,’ Derek replied in a matter-of-fact tone that balled Stiles’ fists. He unfolded his arms as he sauntered forwards, gripping the book in one hand. Stiles glared at him.

‘We kissed,’ Stiles said, rephrasing in order to accommodate both statements. Derek narrowed his eyes and stopped in front of the human. 

‘So?’ He asked. ‘I’ve kissed lots of people.’ Stiles’ felt as though he’d taken a blow to the chest, disappointed and hurt. It was obvious Derek hadn’t read into the kiss, not like Stiles had, and that alone was enough to turn Stiles crimson. He should have known. Derek had used him for whatever reason and now he looked like some lovesick idiot. 

‘Okay,’ Stiles said, his voice hoarse. Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Glad we talked,’ he lied, retreating a few steps back and unable to look the werewolf in the eyes. Derek clenched his jaw as he watched Stiles leave, his thoughts screaming at him to say something. The door slammed shut and Derek threw his book across the room, growling at himself. 

‘To be young and in love,’ Peter hummed, walking into the room with a smirk on his face. He picked up the book and opened it, pretending not to notice Derek’s scowl. 

‘Are you still here?’ 

Peter laughed. He looked up to regard Derek with a pearly grin. 

‘It’s a shame, really,’ Peter said. ‘I was rather hoping you’d tell him this time. Maybe then you’d stop moping around.’ 

‘I do not mope,’ Derek barked. ‘Now if you don’t mind, I was busy.’


End file.
